


Clone Wars finale review

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Episode Review, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feels, Ouch, Pain, S07e12 Victory and Death, S7e12 Victory and Death | Review, Sad, Series Finale, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Everything, Victory and Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Turn back if you don't want spoilers!SPOILERS INSIDE
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Clone Wars finale review

**Author's Note:**

> This contains major spoilers for the final episode of Star Wars The Clone Wars. Turn back if you don't want spoilers!

**SPOILER WARNING!**

**TURN BACK IF YOU WANT TO AVOID SPOILERS!**

**I MEAN IT!**

**TURN AWAY NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE EPISODE!**

* * *

Okay, let's all cry now!

I feel emotionally drained... Goddammit, the fact that it's over just hurts, but it's amazing that it ended that way. That final scene with Ahsoka and Rex was just heartbreaking. Then... We see Vader... And you just want to cry because you never wanted to see him in the style of the Clone Wars, but you knew it was gonna happen.

Overall the final episode of the Clone Wars was bittersweet, dark, and just filled with a sense of dread and hopelessness, there was no victory, no celebration, no cheering, just somber and broken. I'd like to say that I'm glad I saw every episode when it was airing on Cartoon Network and I'm glad I was a part of the journey, even though we all knew how it'd all end.  
  
Seeing a character like Ahsoka, usually so confident and reckless, utterly broken and hollow. It hurts even more knowing that the second she dropped her saber Obi-Wan might have been picking up Anakin's, sort of representing that the old Jedi are dead and the new Jedi are going to rise.  
  
I like the fact that the last helmet it shows on the spike was Jesse's, it shows that the Republic died and he died with it since the logo on his helmet is the Republic symbol. Then the helmet at the very very end with Vader just had to be one with Ahsoka's marking, showing that even one unnamed Clone, one that was almost a nobody, even the unnamed ones had a large impact.  
  
It just ended so quietly, ugh. This episode was perfect in every way, I love it and hate it. I love it cause it was a perfect ending, everything I wanted, and yet I hate it because it was painful and I never wanted to see it end.  
  
Seeing Clone Wars Anakin in that suit was the hardest, he went from that reckless, impulsive, kind, and arrogant man to a monster living the rest of his days in constant pain, agony, and hatred. I never wanted to see him in that suit, but I also did.  
  
The Clone Wars gave the sense that everything would be different, it'll be okay, but no. It ended with such a painful note, showing the three characters we fell in love with as completely different from their first appearance. Ahsoka went from a reckless teenager to a broken young woman, Rex went from a dedicated loyal soldier to a grieving veteran that had to witness his men turn against him, while Anakin went from a careless and good man to a vicious monster.  
  
I think I need a hug after this episode.


End file.
